This application discloses further improvements on the laser range finding and sighting apparatuses disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. provisional patent application Nos. 60/953,642 and 61/081,972, the laser range finding apparatuses disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,555,662 and 5,669,174, and the grenade launcher sighting assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,118. Each of the aforementioned patents is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.